


Love Stage I

by brainblurbs



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has to pee, but keeps putting it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stage I

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on my tumblr what people would be most interested in reading and Love Stage got the most responses.

Rei looked down at the paperwork before him and released a soft sigh. While he loved Sena family and everything they'd done for him, working for such a wholly talented and family of sought after people could be tiring. 

He checked his watch and found it was in the early evening. As he crossed his legs, Rei shrugged off the bit of pressure in his lower belly, but wondered just how long he'd been sitting in that spot. 

Checking his laptop, he realized he had a bit more work that needed his attention and he promptly got to it; he wanted to go home before midnight. It was true that he could always stay with the Sena family as he had his own room there, but he preferred the peacefulness of his own home. 

As he worked, Rei never lifted his eyes from the screen of his laptop, but he shifted and twitched where he sat, completely focused on his task. 

When Rei finally finished his work, it was with a soft sigh and a smile; he could finally go home and curl up in bed. 

As he pushed himself up from his chair, Rei finally noticed the uncomfortable pressure in his bladder, but quickly wrote it off. He would be able to hold it until he reached his nearby apartment. It wouldn't be too difficult. 

The drive to his apartment was less than ten minutes from the Sena home and he quickly hopped out of his car to hurry into the building. He squirmed about in the elevator, willing it to move faster and was annoyed with himself as he pressed his thighs together and willed his pent up liquid to stay where it was. 

Stepping off of the elevator, Rei could have happily danced to his unit. Relief was so close that he could nearly taste it, but as he opened his door and found the lights already on in his apartment, his heart sank. 

"Reeeei, you're home! Where have you been?!"

Rei swallowed thickly as he toed off his shoes. 

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in London wrapping up an album?"

Shōgo pouted. "We finished early, so I decided to come home early to surprise you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Rei exhaled heavily as he set his briefcase down. "Of course I'm happy to see you. You know I've missed you."

Shōgo all but pounced on Rei, wrapping his arms around the manager and kissing his lips while Rei stood absolutely still. After a moment, Shōgo pulled back and frowned. 

"What's wrong?"

Rei groaned inwardly. He couldn't outright tell his lover that he needed pee. It was too embarrassing.

As Rei weighed his options, Shōgo tilted his head. He could feel Rei trembling the slightest bit and from where their bodies were pressed flush, he could feel Rei's thighs were pressed tightly together and it was then that he knew. 

Shōgo had noticed over the years that Rei was rather strange with his bathroom habits. Either the older man would go as soon as he noticed he needed to relieve himself or he would hold it until he nearly wet himself. Shōgo couldn't figure it out for the life of him, but he didn't question Rei or his decisions. 

He kissed the older man's cheek and smiled softly. "Come on, let's go to bed; I'm exhausted."

"Ah, but, Shōgo, hold on a moment. I have some…things I need to take care of," Rei protested, feeling a bit embarrassed.  

"Can't they wait until morning?" Shōgo asked, already pulling Rei into the bedroom.

"No," they really can't, Rei said as he followed after Shōgo, walking a bit awkwardly. 

He bit his lip and decided to simply undress, then sneak off to the bathroom, but getting out of his suit while so painfully desperate proved a bit difficult and time consuming. He was unaware of Shōgo's eyes on him as he worked his pants off and when he looked up, the blond had quickly looked away. 

The moment Rei was undressed, however, Shōgo immediately piped up. 

"Ok, time for sleep!" 

Rei pouted a bit as he took off his glasses and set them on a bedside table. He didn't have any time to think as he was dragged to bed and the lights were turned off. 

Immediately, he pressed his hands between his thighs and released a soft breath at the momentary relief he felt at holding himself. 

His bladder was comfortably full and Rei could only hope Shōgo would fall asleep quickly. 

"You could just go to the bathroom."

Rei froze and felt his cheeks warm. "You knew?"

"Of course," Shōgo said quietly as he placed a hand over Rei distended bladder. "I always know with you."

Rei groaned quietly and drew his knees upward as Shōgo continued to touch him. 

"Jerk!" Rei huffed. "You should've…let me go to the bathroom then."

"But you didn't say you had to go," Shōgo purred as he gently pressed down on Rei's bladder, receiving a sharp keen in response. 

Rei tossed the covers off of his body and shuffled into the bathroom. The moment he stood before the toilet, he released a heavy breath of relief as he was finally able release the heavy weight he'd been carrying around. 

The sound of his urine splashing to meet the water in the toilet filled the otherwise silent bathroom and filtered out to the bedroom where Shōgo lied waiting in bed, listening to his lover’s moans and whines of relief. Those sounds were precious to Shōgo.

Rei was quite a reserved person and getting him to kiss or make love could be like pulling teeth at times, but once Rei was into it, he released such sweet, beautiful sounds that it always immediately traveled to Shōgo’s groin. Hearing those sounds now as Rei relieved his overly filled bladder had the same effect and Shōgo found himself furiously stroking his erection as Rei pressed his knees together and whined quietly as the last of his liquid splashed into the porcelain bowl.

After washing his hands and mentally chiding himself for being so reckless, Rei made his way back to the bedroom and immediately snuggled up to Shōgo.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, thankful for the darkness in the room as he pressed their bodies flush, though he paused when a familiar hardness met his groin.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Shōgo whispered as he pulled Rei close and kissed his lips.

Rei gasped and found himself on his back not a moment later. It seemed he wasn’t quite finished moaning that evening.


End file.
